1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a light-emitting apparatus having large viewing angles, good contrast, rapid response time, good luminance, and good properties concerning a driving voltage and a response. In addition, a polychromatic display is possible.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus may include an organic light-emitting unit including a lower electrode, an organic layer, and an upper electrode. Since the organic light-emitting unit is weak with respect to an external environment such as oxygen, moisture, and the like, an encapsulating structure encapsulating the organic light-emitting unit from the external environment is necessary.
In addition, developments of a flat panel organic light-emitting apparatus and/or a flexible organic light-emitting apparatus are also needed.